phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Triangulation
" |hình ảnh = Triangulation_2.png |ban nhạc = Isabella và nhóm Fireside Girls |ban nhạc 2 = Isabella và Những cô gái Bên lò sưởi |tuyển tập = Phineas and Ferb: Last Day of Summer (Original Soundtrack) |thể loại nhạc = Bài hát nhanh, pop |thời gian = 0:34 |bài kế trước = "I Need My Letter Back" (Isabella) "Jump Right to It" (Fireside Girls) |bài tiếp theo = "What Might Have Been" (Isabella) "Curtain Call/Time Spent Together (Fireside Girls) |đoạn nhạc = 220 px Phiên bản tập phim 220 px Phiên bản đĩa đơn}} "Triangulation" (Phép đạc tam giác) là một bài hát vui tươi khác thường trong tập phim "Night of the Living Pharmacists" được thực hiện bởi Isabella và Những Cô gái Bên lò sưởi, với sự giúp đỡ từ Baljeet, để giải thích về cách cô đoán ra được nguồn gốc xuất phát của những dược sĩ vô thức. Lời bài hát Isabella: Roger Doofenshmirtz, we know, is six feet and two inches tall And the beam that hit him left a weird impression on that wall. So I took the angle from that point of where I knew he stood, And I found the building just like that because I understood. Fireside Girls: Triangulation! Isabella: That's how I figured it out. Fireside Girls: Triangulation! Isabella: Now I'm left with no doubt. The only geometric process using data I possess... Isabella và Fireside Girls: That could pinpoint the conclusion of my scientific quest. Triangulaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaation! Baljeet: Cha cha cha! Bản dịch Isabella: Roger Doofenshmirtz mà ta biết, có chiều cao là 1 mét 9 Và tia bắn trúng ông để lại một dấu vết kì lạ trên bức tường đó. Vậy tớ lấy một góc từ vị trí mà nơi ông đã đứng, Và tớ thấy được một tòa nhà như thế đó bởi vì tớ đã hiểu ra. Fireside Girls: Phép đạc tam giác! Isabella: Đó là cách tớ đoán ra được. Fireside Girls: Phép đạc tam giác! Isabella: Không thể nghi ngờ gì hơn nữa. Công thức hình học duy nhất sử dụng dữ liệu tớ đã thu thập... Isabella và Fireside Girls: Mà có thể chỉ ra được nguồn gốc của câu hỏi khoa học của tớ. Phép đạc tam.... giác! Baljeet: Cha cha cha! Thông tin cơ sở *Parry Gripp đăng bài này lên Twitter rằng đây là bài hát yêu thích mới của ông.https://twitter.com/parrygripp/status/518838358576218112 *Bài hát này tiết lộ rằng Roger có cùng chiều cao với anh trai ông là 6 foot 2 (1 mét 9) ("Chez Platypus") *Mặc dù có tên phép đạc tam giác, chưa phép đạc tam giác nào đã hoàn thành trong bài hát này. Sáng tác *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Robert F. Hughes Mã BMI #18834432 Cước chú Xem thêm *Danh sách các bài hát *"Night of the Living Pharmacists" en:Triangulation es:Si lo Triangulas pl:Triangulacja pt-br:Triangulando Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 4 Thể_loại:Bài hát trong tập đặc biệt Thể_loại:Bài hát được Isabella Garcia-Shapiro hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Fireside Girls hát Thể_loại:T Thể_loại:A đến Z